


Planned

by kittiegirl1616



Series: Kinktober 2019 [29]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Consort Hinata Shouyou, Hand Jobs, King Kageyama Tobio, Kinktober 2019, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Punishment, Suspension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 07:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21406678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiegirl1616/pseuds/kittiegirl1616
Summary: Tobio has a plan.Kinktober 2019 Day 28: Handjobs
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Kinktober 2019 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1499939
Kudos: 97





	Planned

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to let y’all know some pretty Spooktacular news! I have a discord! And it’s dedicated solely to my fics! If you want exclusive updates, a chance to give your own input into something I’m writing, or a chance to just chat with me, please come check it out! I have sections where I’ve linked things for you, sections where you can ask me questions, and sections where you can just chat and share memes! I hope you come and at least check out my discord! I’ll leave the link down below for you!
> 
> https://discord.gg/nwaKnTK

“Come on, Darling; we haven’t got all day.”

“No!”

He gives out a long-suffering sigh and slowly moves to his feet. “Darling, if I catch you, you aren’t going to like your punishment,” he drawls, slowly sauntering in the direction he knows his lover is hiding.

“I don’t want to go!”

“Shouyou, get over here now!”

There’s a long whine before the bright orange head of hair becomes visible from behind the desk. “Why do I have to go, Tobio?”

“Because I said you have to.” Tobio reaches Shouyou and reaches out to grab a handful of the bright orange hair. “I told you that if I catch you, you aren’t going to like your punishment.”

“But I came out!” Shouyou whines but allows Tobio to pull him back over to the sofa. 

“You made me get up. Your punishment is that you’re not allowed to cum all day. If you do, you’ll be displayed publicly for a day.”

He whines. “O-okay.”

"You might be my favorite consort, but I will not hesitate to make an example out of you if you misbehave, understand?" 

Shouyou trembles. "Y-yes, Your Majesty." 

"Good." He releases his grip on Shouyou's hair before reaching over and gripping his wrist. "Come. You need to change before we leave." 

“Change? Isn’t what I’m wearing fine?”

“Not for today since you decided to disobey me. You need to be wearing something different.” Tobio tugs Shouyou over to the consort’s room. “Sit.” He pushes Shouyou to sit on the bed before going to the closet and looking through it. After a few minutes of rummaging, he walks out with a couple pieces of fabric in his hands. "Wear this." 

Shouyou turns bright red but doesn't argue with Tobio. "Yes, M'Lord." He quickly strips and arranges the very revealing outfit on his body. "I-it's very revealing." 

Tobio rakes his eyes up and down Shouyou's lithe body. "It's exactly what I want. Let's go." He leads the way out of the consort's room and down to the meeting area. Once inside, he sits on his throne and gestures for Shouyou to take his place at his feet. "Let's begin the meeting." 

**********

The meeting drags on for a few hours before Tobio calls for a break. The generals and politicians in the room gladly stand and take a moment to stretch and do a little small talk. While all this is going on, Tobio pulls Shouyou up and into his lap. 

"Spread your legs for me, little sunshine. I want to play." 

Blushing, Shouyou spreads his legs, well aware that doing so displays his lower half to everyone in the room. "Like this, Your Majesty?" 

"Perfect, little sunshine." Tobio's large, warm, calloused hands trace up Shouyou's thighs to his cock. "Remember, no cumming," he whispers teasingly before wrapping his hand around the consort's flaccid member and roughly pumping it. 

Shouyou's back arches as his cock quickly hardens. Pleasure courses through his body and soft moans spill from his lips. Tobio's hands bring him closer and closer to the edge. His cock is slick with precum and he's in the cusp of cumming when Tobio removes his hand and shoves Shouyou back onto the floor. "No!" He cried quietly as he curls up around Tobio's leg. 

"Let's continue the meeting." 

**********

The meeting goes on for another few hours with Tobio taking frequent breaks to tease Shouyou. By the time the meeting is over, Shouyou is a quivering, crying mess. His cock is extremely hard, bright red and drooling precum. 

"Please, please, please, please!" He chants, rocking against Tobio's foot. "Please!" 

Getting an idea, Tobio smirks. “Come now, it’s time for dinner.” He stands and leads a stumbling Shouyou to the dining room.

They sit and await for dinner to be served. It’s just the two of them as most of the politicians and generals have their own plans for the evening. That, and Tobio sort of threatened the remaining ones to find plans so he can have Shouyou all to himself.

Tobio leaves Shouyou alone, not touching him while they wait for the food to be served. When it is served, he keeps his hands to himself as well, choosing to do some small talk with his consort for a while. When he’s sure that Shouyou has calmed down, he places a hand on the consort’s thigh and squeezes it gently while still continuing to talk.

Shouyou, engrossed in telling a story, doesn’t notice the hand on his thigh, nor does he notice how it inches upwards until it’s too late. Right as he goes to eat a bite from his chopsticks, Tobio grabs his cock. The chopsticks and piece of food go clattering to the table as Shouyou grips the edge of the table with his hands. “T-Tobio!” He gasps, lurching forward.

“What? I just want to play. Remember, no cumming.” He looks at Shouyou out of the corner of his eye while a smirk plays at his lips. “Make sure to finish your dinner.” He begins pumping the consort’s cock at a quick pace, wanting to bring Shouyou to the edge as quickly as possible. He continues eating and starts talking, ignoring Shouyou’s pleas for him to stop.

“Nghn! Please! Please, stop!” Shouyou cries out as the full day of being teased gets to him. He knows that he won’t last and he knows that that’s what Tobio wants. “Please, please, please!”

As he swallows his last bit of wine, Tobio turns and swoops into to connect their lips in a searing kiss. He picks up the pace and runs his thumb over Shouyou’s slit. Shouyou breaks the kiss with a wail, arching back as he cums.

Tobio grins.  _ Gotcha. _

**********

Shouyou whimpers as he’s tied up. He’s blindfolded and naked, save for the circlet of jewels in his hair. His calves are tied to his thighs and his arms are tied behind him. He’s tipped just enough that when he’s suspended, he’ll be fully on display for everyone to see. His cock is trussed up in beautiful golden orange ribbons and seated in his hole is a plug with a deep blue gem crowning the top.

“I told you that you weren’t allowed to cum, did I not? And I also told you that if you did, I would make an example out of you and display you for a day. You brought this on yourself.”

“Y-yes, Y-Your Majesty.” The hands finish tying him up and he feels himself get hoisted into the air. He yelps slightly as a breeze brushes his sensitive, exposed cock, but otherwise doesn’t utter another word.

Tobio grins, taking in the sight before him. Displayed in the public courtyard of the palace is his favorite consort, strung up for all to see. “I want a sign here that tells exactly why Shouyou is here.”

“Of course, Your Majesty. What should it say?”

“Have it say:  _ I was naughty and came without the permission of my Lord and Master. _ That will be enough of a warning to the rest of my consorts and my people as they mill about the palace. Have two guards posted here as well; no one is to touch him at all. If they do, they die.”

The servant bows. “Yes, Your Majesty.”

“Enjoy your day out here, Shouyou. I hope you’ll take to heart what it means to listen.” He traces a finger lightly down Shouyou’s body, making him whimper, before whirling around to go and work on his duties for today.

As the sound of Tobio’s footsteps fade away, Shouyou relaxes into the suspension.  _ Might as well settle in; I’m gonna be here for a while. But...HE TOTALLY PLANNED THIS! _


End file.
